


Giving The People What They Want

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, End Of Tour, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Tour Fic, and i been feelin soft, i love them, id cry, if any of this happened, ii, interactive introverts, yall im just living out my dreams, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tonight was the last show of their last tour. It would be all over, they’d given the people what they wanted and it was time to go home.





	Giving The People What They Want

**Author's Note:**

> Yall this is my first one-shot I hope you like it! Also, iv been thinking about this a lot like what if this happened? if it did tbh wouldn't be surprised the ig stories are v gay.

Tonight was the last show of their last tour. It would be all over, they’d given the people what they wanted and it was time to go home after this.

They were finishing up their last meet and greet, they had hugged and took a photo with the last person they’d meet on this tour and went to go backstage to wait and prepare for the last time they’d ever do this. They sat in complete silence thinking and living in each others company, they did that a lot but tonight was different, it would be different from every other night forever. “Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Phil asked, “If you are, always.” Dan replied. The five-minute call came on and then the two and then thirty seconds until it was time. 

They went on staged and did their final show. They did their final bows and the stage went black. They had finally done it. They’d given the people everything they wanted, well everything except one thing until suddenly a bunch of pings and dings came from the audience from notifications reading ‘daniel Howell posted a photo’ and ‘amazingphil posted a photo’ a black silhouette of them sharing a light but passionate kiss against the neon lights with the same caption of “We gave the people what they wanted.”  
They turned off their phones and were not going to turn them on again until they got home their home. They just wanted to be alone together with no distractions and no meltdowns from millions of fans or friends and family, they told no one their plan but had planned it from the beginning, they always had planned it. They would deal with all of the meltdowns when they got back but now they wanted nothing but to be with each other. 

That night they went back to the hotel room and ordered room service watched a couple movies and laid in bed in the dark just wrapped up in each other relishing in the comfortable silence, just being together. Dan was happy and Phil was happy they were happy.  
“Thank you, I love you, Phil.” Dan suddenly whispered into the air, “I love you too Dan.” Phil replied kissing Dan on his forehead, they drifted to sleep in each other's arms as they did every night except tonight was different, it would always be different, forever.


End file.
